dickfiguresfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Red
"Uno?! Echte Kerle spielen Poker, Alter!" Red ist einer der Hauptcharaktere aus Dick Figures. Er ist chaotisch, laut und passiv-agressiv, der eine Vorliebe für Partys, Drogen und Frauen hat. Er hat ein rotes Cap, das er stehts nach hinten trägt. Er lebt mit seinem besten Freund Blue, trotz ihre Gegensätze und Streitereien zusammen in einer Wohnung. Man kann auch eine sehr gewalttätige Art von Red bemerken, als er in der Folge Flame War, sehr viele Leute im Maulmarkt getötet hat, um das letzte Exemplar eines Spiels zu ergattern. So tötet er auch Lord Tourette in der Folge Rollenspieler und Kapitän Red Rum und die Pina Colada Armada. Außerdem tötet er in der Folge Lord Tourettes Syndrom viele unschuldige Leute in der Kirche mit seinem Katana (jap. Schwert). Er machte auch den "perfekten Mord" an Broseph, in der Folge Zombies und Schrotflinten, indem er ihn mit einer Kettensäge zweiteilt. Er tötete ihn auch in anderen Folgen. Insgesamt tötet er Broseph 4 Mal. Der Meteorit Red kam mit einem Meteoriten auf die Erde und rettete Blue in seiner Schulzeit. Deshalb kann man auch annehmen das er ein Alien ist, da er auch viele übernatürliche Kräfte hat.Zum Beispiel als er in der Folge Sex markiert die Stelle Laser aus seinem rechten Auge feuerte. Ich bin Batman! Red ist nicht nur ein total chaotischer Flame War Spieler, er hat auch ein Zweitleben als der berühmte Superheld Batman. Zusammen mit dem Bloser (Blue), seinem Sidekick, kämpft er gegen Superschurken wie Earl Grey . Erste Anzeichen, dass er Batman ist, sah man als er eine Kombo im Kampf um die letzte Kopie des Spiels Flame War durchführte.Als Batman hat er ein Cape und Fledermausohren. thumb Zitat: ,,Boom! Headshot! Killing Spree! Running Riot! Killtacula! Ich bin BATMAN!" Beziehungen Blue Red und Blue sind, seit sie sich das erste Mal in der Episode Erster "Cool"-Tag getroffen haben, beste Freunde. Im Moment lässt Blue ihn bei sich im Apartment wohnen. Der Glückliche und Verrückte in der Freundschaft ist Red, währrend Blue eher der geistig normale ist. Red hat immer schlechte Ideen und macht dumme Sachen auf die Blue nicht eingeht. Dennoch schafft er es jedes Mal Blue tief in die Sachen mitreinzuziehen, aus denen sie hin und wieder rauskommen. Red ist Blue immer ein Dorn im Auge, da er im besoffen und irren Zustand Blues Angelegenheiten wie seine Dates mit Pink ruiniert. Der Grund weshalb die Freundschaft auffrecht bleibt ist Blues Versprechen, für immer ein Freund zu sein, welches er abgegeben hat, nachdem Red ihn vor Broseph am ersten Schultag gerettet hat. Red mag Blue und kümmert sich um ihn, obwohl es nicht danach aussieht. In Panda Hut hätte man darauf schließen können, dass Red auch eine sexuelle Anziehung zu Blue hat, da er im Gegensatz zur Toilette nicht die schwule Weise des Altwerdens ausgeschlossen hat. Da er sost aber eher das weibliche Geschlecht vorzieht könnte er dies nur wegen seiner Trunkenheit gesagt haben. Pink Pink hasst ihn aufgrund seiner nervenden, groben und unsanitärer Weise. Besonders hegt sie einen Groll gegen die Störungen bei ihren Dates mit Blue. Red zeigte in der Episode Gehirn-Tausch sexuelle Interessen zu ihr, als er sie anrief und anfing, sexy Sachen zu ihr zu sagen und versuchte, zu ihr nach Hause zu kommen, um Geschlechtsverkehr zu haben. Nochmals ist dies in Snowjob zu sehen, als er, gefangen in einem Schneemann, sie austrickste und dazu brachte, ihm einen "Snowjob", wie er es nannte, zu geben. Auch ist im zweiten Kapitel von Dick Figures: Der Film Ähnliches zu beobachten. Stacy Stacy ist Reds (hauptsächliche) feste Freundin. Auch wenn er für andere Frauen ein Auge hatte, kümmert er sich um sie und hat die meiste Liebe für Stacy. Red und sie begannen das Daten in der Folge Problem-Date, in der sie Pinks und Blues Date unterbrachen, deren Essen verspeisten und Sex auf dem Tisch hatten. Anscheinend sahen sie sich bis Modern Flame War 3 nicht mehr. Ab dann trafen sie sich oft, in Dick Figures: Der Film haben sie jeden Tag Sex. In zwei Folgen sieht man auch die Beziehung vor den Dates. In Erster "Cool"-Tag war sie glücklich und überrascht als sie ihn das erste Mal sah. Später kam sie zu ihm und sagte "Du bist so sexy" und wurde von Pink weggezogen, worrauf Red erfreut "Ich weiss" antwortete. In der Episode Roboterfrosch machte sie Schluss mit Blue, da sie noch nie abgegangen ist und richtig betrunken war, worauf Red "Da verpasst du aber was!" rief. Broseph Red hasst Broseph, da er ein angeberischer, selbstverliebter Idiot ist. Dennoch sieht Broseph ihn als Freund und verucht mit ihm abzuhängen. In beinah jeder Episode, in der Broseph vorkommt, wird er von Red kaltgemacht. In Echte Kerle Bro Nacht wird er von ihm nach der gefakten Erzählung erschossen. In Zombies und Schrotflinten wird er nur wegen des Ansprechens zersägt. In der Episode Erstsemester-Neuling 15 schlug Red ihm den Kopf mit einer Metallplatte ein. In Hobbit of Thrones hätte Broseph beinah den Kopf verloren, und in Erster "Cool"-Tag wurde er vom Meteor getötet, noch dazu zerquetschte Red seinen Schädel. Fat Ugly Girl Red hasst das fette, hässliche Mädchen weil sie eben so ist wie ihr Name es aussagt und immer versucht in seine Nähe zu kommen, da sie ihn liebt. Wenn er sie sieht, sagt er ihr immer sich zu verpissen, worauf sie traurig weggeht. Das Netteste was er ihr je getan hat war in Y U so Meme?, als er sie angerufen hat um sein Problem mit Jason zu beseitigen. Er lobte und bezahlte sie, aber dann sagte er ihr wieder im groben Ton zu gehen. '-Achtung Spoiler, da diese Episode nie auf YouTube erscheinen wird!-' In der Folge Figured Out (die nur beim Kauf von Staffel 5 gesehen werden kann) scheidete sich Red von Stacy und ging zu Fat Ugly Girl um seine Gefühle zu zeigen und sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm gehen will, was sie erfreut annahm. Red begann sie ins Fitnessstudio mitzunehmen, worauf sie (wieder) dünn und hübsch wurde. Sie heirateten und bekamen ein Mädchen, wohlmöglich Scarlet von Chick Figures. '-Spoiler Ende-' Trivia * Er ist ein Alkoholiker. * Er ist ziemlich amoralisch, da er den Unterschied von Richtig und Falsch nicht unterscheiden kann. * Er hat die Fähigkeit die Schwerkraft zu überwinden, weswegen er auch in einigen Folgen fliegen kann. * Er spricht fließend Spanisch. * Da er mit einen Meteorit auch die Erde kam, kann er auch ein Alien sein. * Er hat seine Jungfräulichkeit an einen Baum im Camp Redwood verloren. * Sein Name in Spielen ist Maroon und RedD3ATH. * Er ist das absolute Gegenteil von Blue. * Er liebt Brüste. * Er liebt Burritos. * Er verkleidet sich gerne als Batman und den Terminator. * Er hatte in der Serie fünf mal eine Auto-Tune Stimme: Eine Biene oder so, Bath Rhymes, Bath Rhymes(Official Music Video), Camp Anarchie und Pechsträhne. * Trotz der vielen Gegensätze und Streitereien mit Blue mögen sich die beiden sehr. * Er rettete seinem Freund Blue oft das Leben, zum Beispiel bei Flame War oder im Film. * Red und Blue sind schon lange Zeit befreundet. In Kapitän Red Rum und die Pina Colada Armada wird dies auf Facester bestätigt. * Er ist jünger als Blue. Wenn man genau hinsieht ist Red auch kürzer als er. Blue hat im Juli Geburtstag, Red wohlmöglich im Dezember. * Red hat in der Serie die meisten Referenzen. * Er trägt in 7 Episoden keinen Hut. Durch wohlmögliche Fehler hat er in Panda Hut beim Ansprechen der Frau und in Flame War beim Nutzen des Flammenwerfers ihn nicht an, währrend er in Rollenspieler, Fang Angels und Kapitän Red Rum und die Pina Colada Armada ein Bandana umgebunden hat. In Die Abenteuer von Batman und Bloser und The Fart Knight Rises trägt er Batmanohren. * Er besitzt wohlmöglich ein Katana, eine Handpistole, Ninjasterne und eine Pump-Shotgun, da er sie immer dabei hat. * Red ist der Imperator des Blutroten Imperiums in einem Alternativuniversum, zu sehen in Angriff der Pwns. * Er hat auch eine gute Seite, die sich um die Leute die er mag kümmert. Zu sehen ist sie jedoch nur 8 Mal: ** In Eine Biene oder so versucht Red für Blue eine neue Freundin zu finden. ** Red beendet Kätzchen Unglaublichs Terror in der Stadt, indem er es vor den Spiegel stellt und sich selbst versteinern lässt. ** In Rollenspieler tötet er den Wächter des Turmes für Blue (auch wenn er Blue 3 Mal trifft). ** In Y U so Meme? ist er neidisch auf Jason (TrollZor), da er seinen besten Freund Blue "wegnahm". Er bezahlte Fat Ugly Girl dafür, Jasons Herz zu brechen, um Blue zu zeigen, dass jener ein Arschloch ist und die beiden waren wieder Freunde (er schlug Blue ins Gesicht als Zeichen der Versöhnung) ** In Angriff der Pwns entschied er sich doch die Jetpacks zu nehmen um den feurigen Tod in der Sonne zu verhindern (sobald sie keinen Treibstoff mehr hatten ließ er ihn aber zurück). ** In Lord Tourettes Syndrom hilft er Lord Tourettes seinen Hut zu finden (jedoch nur für den Schatz). ** In Die Abenteuer von Batman und Bloser besiegten er (als Batman) und Blue (als Bloser) Earl Grey und retteten alle Leute (und Lord Tourettes), denen durch Earl Greys Bomben die Farben entzogen wurden. ** In Terminiert sie! tötet Red jeden mit dem Namen Sarah und rettet Blue vor dem Tod, indem er die Schlampe umbringt, die sich nach dem Wurf aus dem Fenster als eine Killermaschiene entpuppt hat. ** In Modern Flame War 3 rettet er das Internet vor sich selber mit Blue und Jason (TrollZor), nachdem er es bei der Suche nach den perfekten Möpsen lahmlegte. ** In Kreuzfahrt des Vergnügens versucht er das Schiff voller Leute vor Gerald Butlers Bombe zu schützen und kauft Blue einen Hot Dog. ** In Kung Fu Gewinner geht Red mit Blue zum Goldenen Lotusdrachen um Pink zu retten (Dennoch war seine einzige Motivation etwas Chow Mien). ** In Pussy Magnet versucht er Blue bei seinem Problem mit Pink zu helfen (Wobei er ihm ins Gesicht schlägt, vor seinem Gesicht Sex hat und das Endergebnis für Blue eine Kugel von Pink im Körper ist). ** In Gehirn-Tausch will er Blue bei der Bewerbung helfen, indem er in dessen Hosen kackt und sinnlose Antworten abgibt, sodass der Chef ihn fragt ob er behindert sei. ** In Herzlichen Glückschiss lädt er Blue zu dessen Geburtstag zum Essen ein * Anhand vom Bild in Popo-Flaschengeist ist abzuleiten, dass Red gerne die Weltherrschaft hätte. * Red ist gut darin Songs zu schreiben, zu hören an Bath Rhymes und dem kleinen Rap in Camp Anarchie * Ein Streit zwischen Red und Blue können so hitzig werden, dass er wie in Angriff der Pwns wegen einem gefrorenen Burrito zu einem Krieg eskaliert. * Red mochte Lord Tourettes am Anfang nicht, in Lord Tourettes Syndrom half er ihm gegen eine Belohnung. Ab der dritten Staffel schien es zwischen den beiden normal zu sein. * In Fang Angels ist zu sehen das er ein etwas gefülltes Strafregister hat. ** Er hat in Wir sind Bullen einen Polizeiwagen gestohlen. * Er ist Kapitän der Pina Colada Armada, deren Crew aus ihm selbst, Blue (als der Lieutenant), dem Waschbären (als der Koch) und hübschen Huren besteht. * Red hat Superkräfte, die wohl von seiner außerirdischen Herkunft kommen: ** übernatürliche Stärke, zu sehen in Lord Tourettes Syndrom, Fang Angels und Steakosaurus. ** das Fliegen in vielen Episoden. ** Laseraugen in Sex markiert die Stelle und Die Abenteuer von Batman und Bloser. ** Er kann in Modern Flame War 3 Stacheldraht ohne Schaden essen. ** Mit einem Energiestrahl aus seinem Händen kann er Feinde wie in Kung Fu Gewinner pulverisieren. ** Ihm ist es auch möglich durch Konzentration die Köpfe mehrerer Gegner explodieren zu lassen (auch in Kung Fu Gewinner). ** Er ist ein "Pussy Magnet" (Kätzchen). ** In Camp Anarchy kann er wie ein Roboter reden. * In Sex markiert die Stelle erfährt man, dass Red seine Pornomagazine und Bildern von Brüsten in einem tempelähnlichen Teil des Hauses versteckt, da das Internet nicht "das gute Zeug" hat. ** Er ist ein Fan des klassischen "komischen Stoffs" als auch von modernen Pornos. Niemand weiss ob er im Internet schaut, aber in Modern Flame War 3 war er dort auf der Suche nach den perfekten Möpsen. * Red ist ein guter Schütze, zu sehen in Flame War und Modern Flame War 3. * Es ist eigenartig, dass Red nicht gespannt auf Modern Flame War 3 war, obwohl er für den Vorgänger Leute getötet hatte. Es könnte daran liegen, wie Blue gesagt hat, dass es dasselbe Spiel ist, oder er war zu sehr mit seiner Suche beschäftigt. *Er mag Chow Mien (Kung Fu Gewinner). * Red könnte mit einer Maschine Sex gehabt haben, da in Pechsträhne der Spielautomat ihn als Vater bezeichnet. * In Sex markiert die Stelle und Ocho Muerte zeigt sich, dass er zum sicheren Aufbewahren Dinge verschluckt und sie dannach wieder ausscheißt. * Red kann seine Arme zweifach verlängern, wie es in Kung Fu Gewinner zu sehen ist. * In der Episode Taco Dienstag ruft er, dass er niemals Geld dabei habe, was vielleicht wahr ist. In einigen Folgen bezahlt er jedoch etwas mit seinem Geld: ** Er gibt dem Waschbär in Steakosaurus 50$, damit er sich die Warnungen nicht anhören muss. ** In Chug-A-Chug-A-Brew-Brew bezahlt er den Barkeeper. ** Red bezahlt das fette, hässliche Mädchen in Y U so Meme? damit Blue aufhört mit Jason abzuhängen. * In OMG sieht man wie er raucht. Da es nur ein Traum war ist es unsicher, ob er es wirklich macht. ** In späteren Episoden wie Taco Dienstag und Erstsemester-Neuling 15 wird es bewiesen. * Red kann sehr schnell Sex mit Frauen haben. In Erstsemester-Neuling 15 macht er es in 4 Sekunden mit 4 Frauen. * In The Fart Knight Rises besitzt Red ein großes fliegendes Schiff, das er hauptsächlich zum Ansehen von Titten verwendet. ** In der selben Folge sagt Red aus, dass das Beste am 4. Juli (Amerikanischer Feiertag zur Unabhängigkeit von UK) das Barbecue sei. * Bei seinem ersten originalen Auftritt in der Unaired Pilot Episode war seine Kappe blau. * In Roboterfrosch wird enthüllt, dass er bei Blues Abwesenheit in dessen Schlafanzug kackt. * Es scheint dass Red eine andere Mondo Show mit dem Namen "Gundarr" gefällt, da er es als Pornos ansieht. Auch schaut er "Post Nuclear Family". * Red schuldet Blue 11.271,33 Dollar. Wenn es nicht abgerechnet wird, entspricht jeder Dollar einem Schlag (zu sehen auf einer Tafel in Camp Anarchie). * Er hasst es zu putzen. * Im Film findet man herraus, dass Red lieber kleine Handys statt Sushi isst. * Er behauptet nur einmal zu Animal Planet masturbiert zu haben. * Reds ganzer Name Redward wird in Figured Out enthüllt. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 4